1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to toy bow and arrow systems, where a toy bow is used to launch a toy arrow projectile into flight.
2. Prior Art Description
Bow and arrow sets that are designed for children's play have existed throughout recorded history. In the modern era, toy bow and arrow sets typically have a plastic molded bow, a string and safety-tipped arrows. To ensure safety, the functional design of the bow is also commonly altered. In a real bow, the string has a fixed length. The spring force used to launch an arrow comes from the flexing of the arms of the bow. The problem with this design is its failure mode. If a bow is drawn beyond its limit, then the arms or the string of the bow may break. Depending upon where the breakage occurs, the broken string and/or bow may fly toward the person holding the bow as the stored energy is accidentally released.
To reduce the likelihood of this hazard from occurring, many toy bows are manufactured as static structures. An elastic string is used to create the arrow launching force. If such a bow is overdrawn, there is no significant chance of the bow breaking. Rather, the elastic string can break and will most likely move in a direction away from the person drawing the bow. The failure mode of a string breaking is far less dangerous than the failure mode of the bow breaking. However, the failure mode of broken string does present some danger depending upon where the elastic string breaks and how much energy is stored in the elastic string at the time it breaks.
Toy bows that use a static bow and an elastic string are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,920 to Harbin, entitled Toy Bow; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,369 to Chee, entitled Launching Apparatus and Assembly.
Although toy bows with elastic strings are safer than flexible bows with non-elastic strings, a danger still is present. If an elastic string is stretched into a fully drawn state and the elastic string breaks near its mounting point with the bow, then the broken elastic string may whip toward the person pulling on the elastic string. The broken elastic string therefore has the potential to cause physical danger to the child pulling on the string, especially to the eyes of that child.
A need therefore exists for a toy bow and arrow design that eliminates the dangers to a child who may overdraw the bow to a point of string failure. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.